wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur/Gallery
Gallery DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in her debut DorothytheDinosaur1992Photo.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 1992 photo. TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaurinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1992 concert photo while filming a music video. DorothyTheDinosaur1992PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture of music video. DorothytheDinosaur-ABCForKidsLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. DorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt-EndCredits.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt. DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.jpg|A poster about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. DorothytheDinosauronDrums.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on Anthony's drum set DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)30.jpg|Dorothy in pilot episode DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|A picture and story book about Dorothy the Dinosaur. DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" DorothytheDinosauronDrums2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on drum-set from "Big Red Car" DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothytheDinosaurinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" DorothytheDinosaurin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in 1997 promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas DorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur toy DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy as baby in "The Wiggles Movie" FunnyGreg72.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series DorothytheDinosaurinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Dorothy in 1998 DorothytheDinosaurinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in Yummy Yummy 1998 DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" DorothytheDinosaurinTootToot!2.jpg|Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" Food44.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series" DorothytheDinosaurinCGITransition.jpg|A CGI Dorothy the Dinosaur transition DorothyasBaby.jpg|Dorothy as baby in a caveman skit on The Wiggles (TV Series 2). DorothyasBaby2.jpg|Dorothy as baby in the episode "Friends" with full body. Safety36.jpg|Dorothy's feet DorothytheDinosaurPuppet.jpg|Dorothy in puppet form. DorothytheDinosaurinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World". DorothytheDinosaurinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothytheDinosaurCGIToy.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur toy in CGI DorothytheDinosaurinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Dorothy in "Space Dancing". DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CommunityServiceAnnoucement.jpg|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" DorothytheDinosaurinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" DorothytheDinosaurinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sSpots.jpg|Dorothy without her spots DorothyinLive!HotPotatoes.jpg|Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes" DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyin2005.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in front of "The Wiggles Show" sign on television DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" GorillaDance13.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in "The Little Wiggles". DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothytheDinosaurin2006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2006 video clip. DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|John, Jeff, Dorothy, Paul and Anthony. DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" I'mDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2007 DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" DorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" Dorothyin2008.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" DorothytheDinosaurinGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy in "Go Bananas!" DorothytheDinosaurinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" DorothyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Waffle" TV Series DorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" Valentine'sDayonSprout.jpg|Dorothy and Barney in "Valentine's Day on Sprout". DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyinLet'sEat.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat" Dorothyin2010.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" Dorothyin2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Australia Day Concert" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothytheDinosaurinBigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday!" DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You" DorothyinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" HereComeOurFriends.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy in "Celebration!" DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries